


Breeder of the Winter's Claw

by ThatLewdWriter



Series: Winter's Claw [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, F/F, Forced Sex, Freljord Taliyah skin, Futa, Futa Sejuani, Futanari on female, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: The Winter's Claw's on the ascendancy, and there's always a need for new warriors to replenish their ranks. What better way to do so than to knock up their prisoners? Unfortunately, Taliyah believes she can stop this by beating the enemy in battle - which, in turn, leads to her getting the biggest dick of them all.Funny how things turn out.
Relationships: Sejuani/Taliyah
Series: Winter's Claw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Breeder of the Winter's Claw

**Author's Note:**

> A reeeaaaaaaally old story of mine, so please forgive me if the quality is lacking and the description is - well, nonexistent. Just running through my old stuff and crossposting. It's really not very good...
> 
> Regardless, non-con themes ahead. Uses Taliyah in her Freljord skinline, so decidedly not-canon stuff.

* * *

The Winter’s Claw was the dominant force on the Freljord’s southern slopes. It had not always been so, but in recent years their raids and attacks on Avarosan lands had increased, slowly gaining in intensity. With victory came spoils, which further strengthened the warband, until it was capable enough to claim the uncontested lands on the other side of the mountain.

There had always been raids, of course, but distance prevented anything full-scale from happening, and the war with Avarosa had been the raider’s primary concern. Usually it was just attacks on merchant caravans, or sometimes a sacking of a border town. Everyone on the Slopes knew of someone who had been affected, whether directly or indirectly - goods lost, animals stolen, houses burned, or - most commonly - women taken, to strengthen the Raider’s tribe. Still, it was small stuff. Now, though, with their occupation in full swing, the Winter’s Claw took the main settlements and demanded tributes of grain, animals, goods, and women. Young ones were taken and thrown into trials of strength, to join their warrior-culture. 

It was a nightmare for the peoples of the Slopes, and especially for Taliyah. Her sister was rather young, and therefore had been taken for the trails, but Taliyah was older. Old enough to survive a mating with the warriors of the Claw, and to bear children. She was the kind of girl the Winter’s Claw desired, for they were always eager to breed more children for the war. They were also always eager to fuck, which was something she learned through shocking observation.

She had watched them take her mother, many years ago, back when her family lived in the border villages. Four of them, brutish men and muscled women, had pinned her mother down and had their way with her. Taliyah had been stunned into inaction, until she was pulled away by her father. Bloody and wounded, he had not even tried to take on the raiders plundering his wife. He had taken his children and ran, and had never been the same since. 

Taliyah had never been the same, as well. She had trained herself in her use of snow-weaving, preparing herself for when the Winter’s Claw would return. Despite her father’s insistence on the contrary, she knew they would come. They did, and it was with such speed and fierceness that the Slope’s militia, such that it was, had been decimated, and the central hamlets had capitulated. Warriors had shown up, intent on collecting their ill-gained earnings personally. They had taken her sister when she was out in the forest, training, and Taliyah had raged against her father for his continuous failure. She redoubled her efforts in response, gathering the few individuals left that still had a desire to fight - a few men, survivors from the slaughtered militia, but mostly women too scared to wait and become breeding slaves. 

She was nursing a bad sprain in her ankle when they came for the second time. Her father had urged her to hide in the closet, convincing her that she could not fight with such an injury. For once she listened to him, and the warriors had barged their way inside. While the men seemed to be simpletons, the women - all largely futanari creatures, unique to their tribe - were dangerously clever. They seemed to know that there was another female in the house, but they luckily had not searched the place in depth. 

“When we find her,” they had said, “We’ll run a train on her, right in front of you.”

Her father was scared senseless. Taliyah was incensed. She was convinced she could beat them, and then she would rescue her sister, and eventually, one day, find and free her mother. It was a solid plan, reminiscent of the Avarrsan queen's own rise to power .

“You can’t beat them,” her father had pleaded with her, his hands sweeping outwards. “They are too strong.”

“I’m not a coward like you,” Taliyah spat back, packing her essentials in a spare bag. As a mage, she had no need for actual weapons - or so she figured. “I’ll win, and i’ll save my sister _and_ my mother.”

“They’re going to beat you and break you. They’ll take turns with you, until you are swollen with their horrid children. Is that what you want?”

“What do you care? You didn’t do shit for mother, and you didn’t do shit for you own daughter.”

Her father cried, and she left, with the three dozen soldiers at her command. Their destination was the war-camp, where stolen supplies were gathered. 

The battle did not go as planned. While her powers were strong, and she was capable of using them to a reasonable degree, the Winter’s Claw was battle-hardened, and bitter. One by one her ragtag group had fall, at a ratio of four to every one of the raiders. Men were killed outright, but the women were knocked out. 

Taliyah directly killed at least a dozen of the enemy, crushing beneath mounds of snow, piercing them with icy shards, or whipping up the white ground with explosive force. She was sure she had wounded at least double that number, but it was hard to tell in the heat of battle. Despite it all, despite her best efforts, they kept on coming. Her demise was swift: a blow to the leg, crippling her; a gauntlet-clad fist to her stomach, taking the air from her lungs; and a blow to the back of the head, making her lose focus and balance. She was defeated, and the warriors had won.

It seemed as if they were eager to get to after-battle activities, if the tenting in their loincloths were any indication. The horror of what would would happen had suddenly dawned on Taliyah, and the eager stares at her body made it very clear what they had in store. Yet they did not rape their captives, instead throwing them in cages of ironwood. 

It did not take Taliyah long to figure out what was going on. The Chieftain of the Winter’s Claw had been planning on coming down, and the war-bands had gathered together to greet her - that was why her group was to outnumbered. Now they were going to wait for their leader’s decision on what to do. 

Taliyah realized she was well and truly screwed, and she began to cry. 

* * *

The warriors came to the cages regularly, eager to play with the captives. The hulking men thrust their jutting erections out proudly between the cell bars, demanding the prisoners to suck them. Only a few of the scared ones complied, while the rest retreated into themselves. Taliyah understood rather quickly that the raiders were not going to actually lay a hand on the prisoners. They were probably going to be handed over the lead warband as tribute, or something. That didn’t stop the warriors from trying to get sexual pleasure, but the men seemed too stupid to do much other than use force. The women… they were different, though.

She observed them go to the other prisoners - and herself as well, but far less frequently - and lean casually against the cages, making small talk. They roped the ladies in with sweet words or promises, suggestive more lenient punishments later on, or better rations for night at dinner. Some felt the offers were genuine, and gave out disgusting blowjobs. 

Taliyah watched as one of the women she had grown close to, a huntress, listened to a tall, red-headed warrior promise her slices of fresh meat and cream-delights. The huntress took the offer, and captured the swollen, nine-inch rod of girl-meat in her mouth. She could not use her bound hands, but she bobbed her head with surprising skill. Inch after fat inch disappeared into her mouth, and Taliyah could not tear her eyes away from the lewd spectacle.

She could not imagine that it was possible to take such a monster into one’s mouth so completely, but the huntress took it all in to the base, while the warrior groaned in delight. Her hips bucked lightly against the cage, while the huntress gurgled and groaned as her throat was impaled. It was only when Taliyah heard choking noises that the huntress pulled off the monstrous shaft, allowing saliva to drool out of the corners of her mouth.

The red-haired warrior reached between the bars to grab hold of the huntress’ head, and forced it up and down her considerable length. Slurps, gulps, and sloppy noises echoed out into the cold air, a normal occurrence for the raiders but entirely new for Taliyah. She watched on in perverse fascination as the huntress’ throat bulged outwards, entirely filled by broad cock-flesh. Every thrust was obvious, such that Taliyah could clearly follow the path the conquering rod took through the too-small throat. 

Tears collected in the huntress’ eyes, running down her face. Spit hung from her wide stretched mouth, clinging to the fat shaft as it barrelled past her lips. Her chest was moving strangely, and it looked to Taliyah like she wasn’t breathing. Soon enough the woman’s eyes rolled back, but with a triumphant yell the red-head convulsed, her face happy and content. When she pulled her softening, slick stick free from the woman’s mouth, it was covered in drool and white fluid. Stick and thick, it clung resolutely to the purple cockhead. Almost immediately the huntress doubled over, coughing, and more of the white cum came out of her mouth - too much, enough to shock Taliyah. Was that puddle on the floor the entirety of the cum, or had the rest been poured into her stomach? What would that do if it was inside her? 

The warrior looked over to Taliyah and caught her stares. She winked suggestively, gesturing to her flaccid cock, but Taliyah turned away with a huff. She heard the raiders laugh, but tried to ignore them. Mostly, though, she tried to clear her mind of her friend the huntress, slouching over, coughing disgusting Winter Claw cum out of her mouth. She could still hear the coughing, and it made her shudder. 

* * *

Little fanfare or ceremony greeted the Chieftain’s arrival, just a loose gathering of all the raiders - both the injured and uninjured. Collected valuables were thrown on a purple cloth, too haphazardly for their worth. Some cheers and hollers chased the Chieftain’s retinue as they stalked in, posturing before the larger group of raiders, but everything went silent when the leader herself walked in.

She was tall, very tall. She was at least half a head over the other raiders, who themselves towered head and shoulders over Taliyah. Barely any clothing was on her body; her waist was wrapped in a loincloth of rich, white fur, and a leather wrap could barely contain her large tits. All of the Winter’s Claw were well-built, but this woman was statuesque, like the pictures in Taliyah’s books. Defined muscles, sculpted legs, abs like a washboard. Even her face was barbarically beautiful, like a queen in the mud. 

Taliyah was scared shitless, as was every other person in the camp. 

“Chieftain,” the camp leader intoned respectfully. “Sejuani. Many thanks for visiting. You bring us great honour.” 

Taliyah hated the broken sentences that came the barbarian's mouth. Not just for their words, but for their clear lack of intelligence. Not for the first time she lamented her loss against such brutes. 

White mist collected around Sejuani’s nose as she sniffed at the air. “Maybe I should have come earlier. The scent of failure is strong, here.”

The leader bristled, but quickly bowed her head under Sejuani's icy gaze. “We were ambushed in the night by guerrilla fighters. They had a mage. We won.”

“How many dead?” 

“Fifteen,” the leader grunted. She ran her fingers through her coarse, black hair. “Half that again wounded. But - but we took many women. Thirty peasants, and fourteen of their warrior-women. We are offering the fighters to you, along with the collected trinkets.” 

“Fifteen,” Sejuani mused, almost ignoring her vassal's words. “And the mage?” 

The leader pointed to Taliyah, who looked back defiantly. It was either that or she cried again, and she couldn’t show weakness. She only hoped whatever was to come would be over quick. 

Sejuani hummed. “And that, over there, is the tribute?”

“Yes. All the, ah, jewelry? The shinies.”

“Good. We’ll sell it off at the border.” Sejuani clapped her hands, and gestured to her elite retinue. “Look - gold and women. How perfect!” 

They laughed uproariously, though Taliyah found nothing funny in the statement. Sejuani allowed them to laugh as she continued on, “I came to conquer and fuck, but I only seem to be conquering! These weaklings took fifteen of ours, so take fifteen of them right now. Have your fill first, my loyal friends, and then -” the Chieftain smirked - “The remainder can have their way.”

A few prisoners began to sob, but the raiders didn’t move. They looked to their leader, who moved past the rows of cages, looking intently into each one. It dawned on Taliyah that they were allowing her to have the first pick. She eventually stopped in front of Taliyah’s cage, as if her choice had never been in doubt. 

“No,” Taliyah whispered to herself. The bulge in Sejuani’s loincloth was very apparent, like a colossal log. “Gods, no!”

The cage was opened, and a raider roughly pulled her out. In desperation she lashed out, struggling to weave the snow despite her constricting arm-bands. The snow responded sluggishly, jutting outwards to knock away Sejuani and hit the guard full in the chest. The guard was tossed ten meters back, leaving a gap for Taliyah to run. She made it exactly eight steps before she was tackled to the ground by Sejuani.

“No!” Taliyah yelled, but the leader of the Winter’s Claw responded by shoving her face into the snowy ground. She dimly heard the raiders laughing, and the yelps of distressed prisoners, but it was all background noise. She felt the powerful woman above her, preventing any further action. 

Roughly her clothes were torn, leaving her dark skin bare to the cold, crisp air. Taliyah yelled, and Sejuani growled possessively. Her fat log was at full length, and it throbbed across Taliyah’s bubbly ass and across her lower back. The moment she felt warm precum drool across her skin she squirmed and struggled, trying to move the ice and stone, but it failed to respond to her. It was as if it answered the call of another entirely.

Sejuani did not speak to her. She was silent as Taliyah begged, seemingly focused on using her powerful fingers to rub at Taliyah’s inexperienced sex. Somehow, against all rhyme or reason, it felt _good_. The stronger woman was clearly experienced, but Taliyah doubted it was for her victim’s pleasure - no doubt it was instead to ensure proper entry for her titanic slab of meat.

Taliyah was manhandled roughly, her ass brought up until she was on knees. She tried to get up on her hands, give herself some leverage and defiance, but Sejuani merely shoved her face back down into the snow. Again she rose up, spitting out defiant curses, and again she was shoved down, until icy slush was in her mouth.

She cried out when the too-large head of the tremendous cock slapped against her little pussy. It brushed aside wet folds, struggling to find purchase. Growling, the Chieftain draped herself over Taliyah’s trembling body, the furry binding around her breasts pressing against her back. Her tits were shockingly soft against her body, like velvet cushions smooshing against her skin. If the situation wasn’t so terrible, Taliyah thought she might have found it pleasing.

The cockhead finally found her tight entrance, and pushed inwards. It popped inside after a quick struggle, while Taliyah gasped. It felt as if a fist had been jammed inside her, and this was only the tip of the iceberg. She tried to plead around mouthfuls of snow, and all the while Sejuani’s powerful hips pushed in a resolute, relentless, downwards stroke. Her vice-like pussy was forcibly stretched to accommodate the girthy rod of girl-meat, barely wet enough to make the entry possible.

“Please,” she sobbed, lifting her head up slightly. “Don’t! I’ll do anything!”

Sejuani responded by forcing her head back down into the snow, until she couldn’t speak without swallowing fresh ice. She couldn’t even take in the strange qualities of freshly-made ice, for the titan-cock was taking up all her available brain processes. 

“Unh…” Taliyah groaned. Inch after solid inch of hard meat barreled it’s way into her body, making her feel more full than she had ever been in her life. Her mind was spinning against the impossibility of being stuffed full of girl-dick, but it was too real. Sejuani’s hips eventually forced her dick all the way inside, until her brutish cock-head was kissing the entrance to the girl's womb. Her defined hips rested against Taliyah’s soft ass, and her pendulous balls nestled against Taliyah’s clit.

When Sejuani began to move, Taliyah started to yelp. She was very strong, and with well-practiced strokes she lifted herself upwards and swung back downwards in pendulous arcs, sawing her immense prick in and out of the clenching cunt. Hips slammed against Taliyah’s fleshy ass harshly, making her skin wobble and sting fiercely. Heavy, swollen balls knocked against her nub, causing flashes of pleasure and pain.

In and out, in and out. The fucking was brutally hard, rocking Taliyah’s entire body until she trembled and shook. Every thrust pushed her against rapidly-freezing slush, forcing them both forwards several inches. Her cunt burned as every pulsating centimeter of that bitchbreaker jammed itself inside, making a home for itself in her once-sacred cove. Her face was kept firmly pressed against the snow.

Though Taliyah screamed and struggled, though the pain was harsh and stung, it also gave her some guilty surges of pleasure. Her tight tunnel screamed at the mistreatment, and her hips hurt like hell under the unstoppable barrage of thrusts, but it still felt good to be stretched, to have her deepest points hit perfectly by the all-conquering rod of her virile assailant. Still, the pain and the situation was still enough to make tears spring from Taliyah’s eyes, which immediately froze upon her cheeks. She nonetheless did have to bit her lip to stop any moans of potential pleasure from leaving her lips.

Sejuani removed her hand from her face and slapped it down over Taliyah’s ass, mauling the generous brown flesh. She slapped the bubble butt twice, causing Taliyah to yelp shameful into the slush, before clutching the girl’s slender waist with both hands. Her engorged prick plowed the clenching walls, battering them into submission, and Taliyah was finding her general resistance be fading away.

With her head no longer under the Chieftain's control, she was able to look around subtly. The other prisoners, friends she had made over the occupation, struggled under the muscled forms of the amazonian women. Sejuani’s personal gang was still at it, fucking the girls into a stupor on the cold ground. When once finished another would take their place, sometimes going two or three at a time. 

Only a few of the other raiders were permitted to join in, while the others watched the orgy with their fleshly lengths exposed to the air, laughing and jeering. Her huntress friend had the earlier red-head buried in her cunt while a guard was in her mouth, forcing her along, while two others played with her body. It was horrible to watch, to understand that this was to be their fate - fucking and breeding and pumping out more warriors for the Claw. And yet, something burned in Taliyah - a desire, though she did not know for what.

She looked over her small shoulder at Sejuani, whose face was steady and focused. She didn’t talk or make any noise, aside from very soft groans and grunts of exertion. It was like Taliyah was nothing more than a fresh cunt, a prime slice of meat, not even human. The barbarian was taking what she desired, satiated her urges after a long trail, and nothing more. She seemed to fully expect Taliyah to capitulate, and it made her mad.

Taliyah squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth as Sejuani bodily pulled up up again, to better slam her bitchbreaker inside. Even her womb started to ache as the cockhead smashed against it like a battering ram at city gates. Her knees were weak, and she wanted to just fall, but she stubbornly stayed up.

“Fuck,” Taliyah hissed, unable to contain the words. A moan left her lips a second later, her mind hazy. Her head dipped, but she managed to keep on glaring at the platinum-haired woman.

Sejuani grunted, and Taliyah watched her expression morph into one of bliss. She slammed downwards hard enough to force bruise Taliyah’s knees, while her upper body dropped. Large tits mashed into the girl’s back as Sejuani’s muscular arms wrapped around her, bringing them together tightly. The moment was almost intimate, almost as if Taliyah was wrapped in the hug of her mother - but of course, it was not. 

Taliyah’s eyes widened, and she cried out when she felt the cum-blasting she-rod begin to throb powerfully. Jets of scalding cum sloshed against the entrance to her womb, drenching it in potent baby-batter, until it found a way inside. The entirety of Sejuani’s travel-swollen, cum-laden balls were emptied into Taliyah’s spasming snatch, until it seemed like litres of the virile fluid was inside her little tunnel. 

When it stopped, Taliyah felt as if she was already several months pregnant. She couldn’t do more than rest against the ice, shivering and shaking and oh-so-pleasurably sore. Sejuani withdrew from the heat of her cunt with a loud, wet slurp, and a loud pop. Her cum remained stuffed inside, forcibly packed into Taliyah's deepest folds such that it could not escape.

She sighed loudly, clearly content. Taliyah mustered her last vestiges of strength to look back and glare at the Chieftain, her face stained with frozen tears and wet snow. The barbarian raiders around them looked on in some sort of shock, while a few others seemed in awe. They murmured to themselves gently, only a few of the more vigorous ones shouting out things she could not understand. When Sejuani draped her in a soft blanket, she was a little confused. The others, reverentially, inclined their heads. 

“They are surprised you survived,” Sejuani grinned. Taliyah was not nearly surprised enough to see her cock was still hard. “Most do not, and fewer still have their minds intact after i’ve taken them. Perhaps there are... _some_ strong warriors to be found on these lazy slopes.”

Taliyah didn’t respond. She didn’t have enough energy to do so, but she could still stick out her tongue. Childish, but a small victory for her thoroughly raped pride. 

Sejuani grabbed her in her arms, and hoisted her up against her chest. “My new broodmare!” she roared, and Taliyah’s heart plummeted. “She will be the prize of my harem, and we shall create a generation of strong warriors!”

There was cheering and congratulating, but Taliyah just wanted to scream, to lash out, yet there was nothing left in her at the present. Her body sloshed with Sejuani’s strong seed, no doubt having already swarmed her eggs and impregnated her.

It was in that moment, while being carried and cheered at, that Taliyah realized that the haze of icy air that surrounded them was emanating from Sejuani herself. Snow melted, slush formed, froze again… If she could control ice, too, then…

… then her powers were for naught, and there might very well be no escape at all. For some reason, the thought did not disturb her as much as she imagined it would. It was almost… nice, being carried in strong arms, being needed, wanted...

...Almost. 

* * *


End file.
